Off to the Troppics
by AlliRoxMySox
Summary: harry and hermione go on an exchange trip to Australia, romance eventually between the two. rating G but may change. and remember, if you read it, REVIEW it.plz plz plz
1. the invitation

Disclamer: I don't own any of these characters, and if I really was that smart, do you think I would be spending most of my christmas/summer holidays on the computer typing up these stories free of cost to all you lucky people out there? I think not!  
  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
  
  
Dear Mr. H Potter  
  
As one of our best students here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you have been nominated as one of the five students to be invited to an extended learning trip to Australia this summer.  
  
The Palato's Academy of magic does not have the same holidays as Hogwarts, they are halfway through their school year, and have requested that five of out most talented students going into fifth year next semester. You are requested to join their classes and school activities, starting next week.  
  
We anticipate your reply  
  
Sincerely.  
  
Professor M. Mcgonnagal  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/n Hey evrione. This is a story that I thought up one night, so I decided to write it down I'll type up the next part possibly soon. But right now I need to go take a shower. So if you would excuse me. Tata Please review! Just click that little blue button down the bottom left of the page and tell me what you think so far. Flames are welcome. 


	2. one

Disclaimer: yeah yeah yeah, I don't own it.  
  
A/N: this is all I got so far, and I'll try and update again soon, but I finish holidays on the 30th, so I don't know If I will be able to do as much. Hopez I like it.  
  
  
  
'Great' Harry thought, 'any excuse to get out of this place.'  
  
Harry has only finished school two days ago, but was already counting down the days until he returned to his school, Hogwarts. He hated living with the Dursleys.  
  
Harry grabbed the school owl, before it flew out the window, and quickly scribbled a reply to professor Mcgonnagal, saying he would be more than happy to oblige, and sent the owl off.  
  
After siting for a while, thinking about how great it would be to go to Australia-, he had never been there before, but thought it would be great to get away from the Dursleys, and Voldemort could met find him in Australia-. Harry wondered who else would be going with him on the trip, he re-read the letter to look for any clues as to how they chose the students. Then he saw it:  
  
'They have asked us to pick five of out top students.'  
  
'Excellent', Harry thought, his friend Hermione would be sure to come, she was by far the best student in the year, and would never miss an opportunity like this.  
  
It then occurred to harry that he may need the Dursley's consent to go halfway around the world. So he skipped happily downstairs and came to a halt in front of his Uncle.  
  
"Why are you so happy, boy?" uncle Vernon asked with disgust.  
  
Harry surveyed his uncle, wondering how best to put his request, and decided to bring his godfather into it, 'couldn't hurt' he thought. "Well, Uncle Vernon, my school's vice-principal has just owl- err. contacted me and asked if I could join a few students in a trip to Australia, to learn more ma- stuff." Harry finished trying to sound sophisticated.  
  
"Australia?" he spat. "why would you want to go THERE? What's wrong with Europe?"  
  
'Woah, he is quick to anger today,' Harry thought. 'Well, I think my godfather would like me to go and take up the opportunity," Harry said innocently.  
  
Harry saw the look on his uncle's face and knew that he had done it, 'ha! That trick never gets old.' He thought.  
  
"Fine! Go, but make sure you are gone all summer, and take that bloody owl with you." He said menacingly as Hedwig made a loud screech, but Harry could tell uncle Vernon was happy to let him go.  
  
"Of course," harry said happily and skipped back upstairs, where he found another two owls waiting for him.  
  
He opened the first letter, and found Sirus' scrawl on a short note:  
  
Hi harry,  
  
I'm still staying at Remus' house. We are both well. He says hello. I've heard from Dumbledor that you have been invited on an exchange trip to Australia? That's great, I hope you are going and the relatives aren't causing you any trouble. Don't wory, you're allowed to go anyway. I hope you have fun, I hear the school is right next to the beach!  
  
See you, Sirus  
  
Harry then opened the second letter and found Hermione's neat cursive on a piece of floral writing paper.  
  
Hey Harry,  
  
Guess what? I've been invited to Australia on an exchange. I bet you have been invited too, but I don't think Ron will be coming (harry laughed at this). Anyway, I wanted to know if you would like to come and stay for a week, and if you're coming to Australia too, we can go together. Dad can come pick you up tomorrow, around midday.  
  
Hope to see you soon, Hermione  
  
P.S. my parents finally bought me an owl. Do you like him? I don't know what to call him yet, I thought you could help me name him when you come over.  
  
Harry got out some parchment and his quill, and replied to Sirus first.  
  
Hi Sirus,  
  
Don't worry, the Dursleys are letting me go. And I'm going to stay at Hermione's tomorrow, and for the rest of the week, so that we can leave together.  
  
Have a nice summer, Harry  
  
He then sent the first owl off, and took out some more parchment to reply to Hermione.  
  
Hi Hermione,  
  
Yes, I'm going to Australia! And I would love to come over to your house tomorrow. Can you believe that I am sick of the Dursleys already, after two days? I can't wait it sounds really exciting doesn't it? And yea, I like your owl; it's almost as pretty as Hedwig.  
  
I'll talk to you tomorrow, love Harry  
  
He then sent out the owl and went back downstairs where he found the Dursleys seated around the kitchen table, watching the football.  
  
"Uncle Vernon, could I go to my friends house tomorrow, she can pick me up around midday."  
  
"As long as they come without blowing the house up," he replied.  
  
"Yeah, her parents are mug- err. Normal, they're dentists." Said Harry happily "Thank you." And with that he bounded upstairs before his uncle could change his mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thankyou to all who reviewed;  
  
the-fly-screen: yes, something about Australia, I'm from Australia too and I thought it was high time they went there. Thanx, hope u liked this chapter.  
  
Canadian Crow: I hope this chapter is long enough for you, thanx for reading  
  
Never again: yea, I do have spell check, I thought I checked it but, but I was typing really fast, so yeah. I'm sorry if this one has mistakes too, but bear with me (lol) some things I just cant spell. Yes, I'm from Australia. Thanx.  
  
And thankyou to anyone else who read it.  
  
  
  
  
  
PLAAAYZE REVIEW!!!!!! Just click that button and tell me wat you think.  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/ 


	3. two

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or really anything, and If I did do you think I would waste my time here?  
  
A/N: he guys, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like a term, but I've been really busy, and now that its holidays, I can finally update. Thanks to ALL my reviewers, it really means a lot to me, it does.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` on with the story '~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, Harry woke up early to pack his trunk.  
  
This didn't take him very long; he hadn't even gotten around to making a calendar to count down the days until he returned to Hogwarts.  
  
He was soon packed, so he went downstairs and sat on the garden bench outside for about an hour. Thinking about how glad he was to be leaving. He found his mind wondering to Hermione and how much fun it would be spending the summer with her.  
  
After thinking for what seemed like ages, he looked up and saw Hermione's owl flying towards him from the sky, with a letter attached to it's foot.  
  
Harry excitedly opened the envelope and saw Hermione's neat hand writing on a short letter.  
  
Harry,  
  
We are almost there, I wanted to come earlier, I hope you don't mind but I didn't want you to have to spend more time there than you had to. Have your things ready, dad says that he wont like the Dursleys from what I have told him and doesn't want to spend too much time there.  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
P.S. I was thinking that I could name my owl Hodge-Wodge so that our owld would match, wouldn't that be cute? I told him to stay with you until I got there, because it may look a but odd having an owl flying on and out of a car window in broad daylight.  
  
Harry smiled at Hermione's letter and hurried upstairs to get his tr unk.  
  
As he lugged it downstairs, he heard a car pull up outside and footsteps on the gravel, then three loud knocks.  
  
Harry left his trunk on the third last stair and hurried to meet Hermione, he flung the door open and greeted her with a hug.  
  
He stepped back to see Hermione's happy face 'why did I have to go and do that?" he thought to himself. He didn't have long to dwell on that thought because he soon heard a sleepy uncle Vernon come down the stairs, and trip over his trunk, falling down the three last stairs.  
  
He heard Hermione's giggles and turned around to see his uncle sitting at the bottom of the stairs in his best suit. Vernon quickly stood up, walked over, past the window to see Mr. Granger's car, raised his eyebrows, obviously impressed and held out a hand for Mr. Granger to shake.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, which made Hermione giggle even more, so they silently agreed to go and fetch Harry's trunk.  
  
While they were picking up the trunk, Harry said "Hello Hermione, you wouldn't think so in such a short time, but I have missed you. -a-and Ron" he added, trying to cover his mistake.  
  
"You too, Harry" She laughed as they set the trunk aside and Harry led the way up to his room. Hermione picked up Hedwig's cage and Harry quickly scanned the room, looking for anything he may of left behind. When he was certain he had everything,, they made their way out of the room.  
  
"It's a pretty nice room they gave you, considering how much you say they hate you," she commented taking a look around.  
  
"Yeah," He agreed "thank god for Sirus, or they would have put me straight back under the stairs."  
  
"They seriously kept you there? It's against the law!" she said, looking shocked.  
  
"Yep" he sniffled, wiping away a fake tear.  
  
"Oh stop it," she laughed, hitting his are softly "Come on, let's go. Dad will be waiting."  
  
They walked downstairs, and stopping briefly so Harry could pick up his trunk, they proceeded to the Granger's car.  
  
Harry went back to the door, mumbled a goodbye to uncle Vernon and went back to the car, taking a seat in the back next to Hermione.  
  
They waited silently for Mr. Granger, who seemed to be having a hard time getting away. Every time he opened his mouth to say 'goodbye', uncle Vernon would start a new topic, but after an attempt of Vernon;s to talk about Hermione;  
  
"Pity your daughter turned out to be such a freak, she could have followed in your footsteps" Mr. Granger cut him off, said a firm 'goodbye', he hurried over to the car, got in and drove away.  
  
That's all for now, pleeeez review  
  
Just press the little blue button,  
  
go on,  
  
you know you want to.  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/ 


	4. three

Disclaimer: If I owned all of these characters, do you really think I would let J.K. Rowling write five books about them?  
  
A/N: I'm sorry about the wait, but I have had so much work to do, I can usually only get the time to write in the holidays, and I have spent the start of them reading the 5th book, so I decided I had better get a move on with all of my stories that feature the 5th book, so I can move onto the next one.  
  
Thank you to all of my reviewers  
  
~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^~^^^^^^^^^^^~  
  
When the car finally pulled to a stop, Harry got out and saw in frount of him, a pretty house with a small garden full of blooming flowers. Hermione seemed to be looking at Harry expecting him to say something, so he said "Umm, nice garden."  
  
"Thanks," Said Hermione cheerfully, "I planted it all myself, it would have been so much easier if I could have used magic, though." She added, in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
As Harry silently marveled at yet another of Hermione's many talents, she led the way through the door, into a pretty living room, which featured many comfortable looking chairs and couches.  
  
"This is the living room," Said Hermione, waving an arm into the room, "And up here" she pointed to the stairs "Is your room, it's close to mine. Come on lets go get your trunk before dad moves the car." So they both went back outside. Harry picked up his trunk and Hermione picked up Hedwig's cage and her new owl flew onto her shoulder.  
  
They walked upstairs silently and turned left; Hermione led Harry into the first room on the right, and put down Hedwig's cage on the dressing table. "This is the spare room," Hermione told him, she walked out and showed Harry the bathroom and her bedroom. "Let's go have some brunch, I'm really hungry. What would you like? We have toast, bread, eggs, cereal." She trailed off.  
  
"Umm, just toast thanks" said Harry looking around as Hermione led the way back downstairs.  
  
*  
  
Harry and Hermione spent most of their time over the next week doing their homework set for the holidays, and two days before they were due to leave, two school owls brought letters for Harry and Hermione, Harry's Said:  
  
Dear Mr Potter  
  
Please meet me at the leaky cauldron at 10.00 AM. Bring your Hogwarts trunk and some spending money. Other students attending this exchange are:  
  
Hermione Granger, Hannah Abbott, Draco Malfoy and Ernie McMillan  
  
Sincerely, Professor M. Mgonnnagal  
  
Soz this chapter is so short but I have to go I will write more soon, plez review And I will love you forever \/  
  
\/ \/  
  
\/  
  
\/ \/  
  
\/ go on, you know you want to 


End file.
